


During The Sunset

by Reddie4Spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sunsets, have i mentioned fluff, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie4Spaghetti/pseuds/Reddie4Spaghetti
Summary: “ I’m gonna be the love of your life “





	During The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluff part to a chapter thats going to be added in the story “strawberries” that I’m currently working on but I’m going to make a different version story out of this chapter and it’s finna be sad that I’m going to hate myself for it . Just to let you all know

Eddie and Richie have known each other for as long as they can remember.

Both very head over heels for eachother .

 

One day when they were both 14 they were both on the swings eating ice cream together during summer.

Both obviously Richie and Eddie had a huge crush on each other, but neither would admit it. Richie was thinking about Eddie, about how much he just wanted to tell him how he feels wanting to be more than just friends. 

“ you know what fuck it “ 

Eddie looked at Richie confused 

“Ed’s follow me I have to tell you something”

“Don’t call me Ed’s.. Why not just tell me right now”

“ No just follow me “ 

Richie took Eddie to a garden with lovely flowers blooming everywhere 

It was almost sunset so Richie had about 2 minutes to plan it all in his head 

“What are we doing here Rich?” 

“Ed’s I’ve been wanting to tell you something for so long and right now seems to be the perfect time to do it” 

Eddie was just staring at Richie 

“ Ed’s I - I umm… I like you like , a lot as in like-like you and you know what Ed’s .. you might not know this but ..”

The sun was setting perfectly behind Richie and Eddie as Richie pulled Eddie closer to him by the waist and said, 

“I’m gonna be the love of your life” 

And with that said Richie cupped Eddie’s cheek and kissed his as the sunsets glow was fading.

As they pull away Eddie was smiling.

“I love you Ed’s” 

“I love you too Rich” 

“Ed’s will you let me have the honors of being your boyfriend “

Eddie giggled 

“Of course”


End file.
